


Come Closer.

by LateNightTales



Category: Harry Tops - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Team Larry - Fandom, larry au - Fandom, lourry - Fandom
Genre: 69, AU, Come Closer, Crossdresser!Louis, English is my second language, Fanfic, Gen, Louis bottoms, Louis in Panties, Louis in lingerine, M/M, MafiaMan!Harry, Multi, Rimming, Twink!Louis, be nice, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry au, mafia, millionaire harry, older!harry, rich!Harry, slutty!Louis, smaller louis, strip club, stripper!Louis, sugardaddy!Harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightTales/pseuds/LateNightTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a pretty little thing with too much sass to give. With sinful lips and a firm ass, he walks around the pole to do what he was born to do, tease the hell out of man. Young Louis is Nick Grimshaw's new mine gold and ocasional lover.</p><p>Harry is a 28 millionaire who also happens to run 90% of the mafia territory on England. A rich business man who likes challenges and sinful angels just like pretty Louis, who won't look at him twice. But he doesn't like nick at all.</p><p>Harry is no aware of the mess he's gotta go through to get  his hands on the cheeky twinky stripper.</p><p> </p><p>"What do I hace to do to get you where I want you?"</p><p> </p><p>Come closer.</p><p> </p><p>NO TRANSLATIONS ALLOWED. NO TRADUCCIONES PERMITIDAS. NÃO É PERMITIDO TRADUÇÕES.AUCUNE TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is me, with a new story. We'll see how it goes.

 

 

 

Listen to this, it0ll get you in the mood: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7g8zhk5KZM>

 

_**"What do I have do to get you where I want you? Your reasons don't make any sense, I'll never rely on you. And you're draped on him, while you're staring at me. So, come closer".** _

The Element of Surprise, a high class strip club. Gay strip club.

Powerful businessmen come at least twice a week to enjoy, and have a little taste of young, beautiful men. Neon lights all over the place. "Cages and poles" nights. Private rooms, And shots.

Harry Styles finds himself being the first one on the VIP guests list. The moment he steps on the club he can't help but like what he sees when the room is full of pretty sugar babes wearing revealing outfits, yummy.

Not twenty minutes have passed and Harry's got already a blonde babe sitting on his lap offering him a cuban cigar and another one arrives with his scotch.

So Harry kept comming, kept fucking some of them, receiving blowies from some other ones.

Guess Harry was okay for a while, until he noticed he was missing something important, until he realizes that there is this one sun kissed twink that seems to glow, that appears to be walking on air. He sees him one night and he is already craving his touch. Nick learns who is Harry Styles and tries to play well his cards, Louis seems to be the Queen that he is missing to get to the other side, but Nick won't trade it, he'll just play it smartly, but Harry ain't the leader of the most powerful Mafia Family for nothing.

And well, Harry is about to break every rule just for Louis, he wouldn't die for Louis, he'd kill for him...

Does Louis wants Harry too? Louis could be a little naughty for him, couldn't stop teasing, could quit the childish acts that get him to be the absolute Queen B, but he's gotta think about it once, twice and a million times

While he makes his mind up, he and Harry could play for a little while.

**"So come closer..."**

 


	2. The Element of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okaaaaay hi, this a/n is to tell you that I'll be posting youtube links at the end of the chapter, as if it was the ending of a t.v show and the credits roll down, ya know? And that's the song in the back. And I thought it gives the story something else...
> 
> So yeah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! I forgot to tell ya last time, I'm on Wattpad too, follow me!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/DancingHellcat505

 

 

 

Harry chuckled as he stepped out of his Range Rover. The club looked pretty fancy, and he felt a little excited because he was celebrating a succesful transaction with the Asian territory. He took out his cigarette pack and kept one in his mouth until he found the lighter. The valet was already parking his car. Harry adjusted his gold watch and walked inside.

A cute boy leaded him to the VIP section, Harry stared at his perky bottom as he walked away to get his drink. 

What Harry did for the next hour was checking some emails, getting a few lap dances. Now Harry had been coming here enough to get to know more than a half of the twinky boys. He didn't really needed to learn their names, they would do fine if they could suck his cock as if their lifes depedned on it.

But this cute on sitting on his lap was Andrew, his lips were a pretty cherry color and he kept Harry good company. 

Louis rushed to the dressing room with his bag on his shoulder, he was late _again._ Nick would probably be a little mad if he found out that this was the third time he was late on this week. Louis walked through the dressing room that all the boys shared and made his way to the back, where his very own private dressing room was. He was Nick's or _Nicky's_ favourite dirty angel, he couldn't help it.

Louis giggled as he felt the glares, daggers and envy looks on his back as he makes his way to the door with a big golden start that reads "Princess Tomlinson". Louis always laughs a little when he reads it, because Nick had it engraved and made a big deal about it in front of all the boys.

Louis unlocks the door, he has to keep it locked because they all want to try out his outfits, and they would just love it to borrow a little something everytime Louis is gone. 

Louis throws his bag to the dressing table and takes off his converse, feeling the soft purple carpet on his tiny cute feet. He strips to his underwear and opens his drawer to to take out his fishnets, he rolls them all the way up his legs loving the feel of his smooth legs, he had just gone to get his whole body waxed. He squeezed his ass into the smallest pair of lycra shorts in the world and fishes his brand new silk red kimono. He adjusts his belly ring, a shiny metal piece that seems to be a big turn on for men.

 

_(Basically)_

_ _

 

After he had  gotten it, ten of the other boys decided to get one themselves... jealous bitches, Louis would always think. They "hated" him, but secretly loved him, and craved to be like him. Louis recognizes that they're playing his music, that means he is supposed to be out there already. 

Louis finishes putting on his mascara, and he's just putting on his rainbow bronzer. He spreads some golden glitter on his chest and giggles as he takes a spin. He is only missing his black stilettos and then he's walking to the back of the scenario.

He sees an angry Nick watching the show. Louis should have gone out about twenty seconds ago, but he should have been in the club an hour ago. Louis runs a little to him and gives him a peck on the lips as he goes to sit behind the black lace curtain. Rob, receives news that Louis is there, and turns the spotlight to the back, where you can see Louis' small frame. The curtain goes up and Louis moves sensually to the front.

 

Andrew was having such a good time, he could have been considered "second best", "second best desired". Something he's always hated, but now now, Louis isn't here, he was so wasted last night that he can feel the hangover on himself. Andrew kisses Harry neck and lets Harry'a hand go a bit lower on his back. Suddenly the lights dim, he can hear Cher being played a little louder, are they still doing Louis' number? He panics for a little but when Louis was supposed to come out, and he doesn't he smiles and smack a kiss on Harry cheek an takes a look at the expensive watch the man is wearing. 

But Harry won't look at him, for some reason he's got his eyes glued to the show.

And then there's the most and prettiest sugar minx he's ever seen. Moving gracefully around, his hips move sensually and then he's biting his lip as he stands in front of the pole. Harry thinks he's forgot how to breathe for a second. He feels a small hand on his chin, trying to turn his face, but he smacks it lightly as the gorgeous angel grinds on the pole. 

Louis sees Andrew's panicking face, and rolls his eyes. Usually Louis forgets about him and rarely does a single thing to take this clients away, he could do it any time he'd like or desired. And this might have been one of those days. 

Louis climbs off the stage and winks at Andrew who's forgotten in there 'cause Harry is already eye-fucking him.

Louis pushes the ash tray to the edge of the table and sits on it, crossing his legs  and looks down at his nails. He slowly looks up to find no surprise as Harry can't keep his eyes off of him and giggles, Louis takes the almost empty glass of his hand and drinks the rest of it, then practically throws it at Andrew and wipes his lower lip with the tip of his dainty finger, careful to not to mess with his new burgundy lipstick and takes Harry a hand up to the man's face, he takes his cheeks in between his slim fingers and makes eye contact with him for five second straight. Louis licks his lips slightly and leans in more. He's ghosting Harry's lips with his own, but changes the target as he kisses the man's cheek and the stands up to walk back up and continue with his sinful rutine. 

Harry's heart started functioning properly five mintes after the show had ended. Missing the touch of pretty thing there. 

"Bring me another scotch." Harry says, his voice coming out an octave lower not even looking at the boy Andrew or whatever. 

Andrew huffs but stands up anyways, that's his job.

Of course Louis doesn't serve tables. Louis is the kind of sugar babe that would sit on your lap and keep you company as _other_ boys serve you. Louis is the kind of princess that's always booked to the brim on private rooms, and the only thing you might get is him to touch you. Now, other boys could give you a blowie, a handjob, even more, but Louis had this kind of power... men felt intimidated at such beauty, and even if it was them paying for the whole thing, Louis had total control and, he wouldn't go for anything like that, in all the time he had been there, he had only let three men fuck him, couting Nick.

The other two were pretty good sugar daddies, but none of them lasted long. They would come to the club often but Louis would get out of it easily with a pout and would look at them in the eye saying "I'm so so tired, these heels were killing me, and I had to wear 'em aaaall day long" , he would let his velvety raspy voice linger in the air as if it had been the hardest job in the world.

You couldn't get mad at him, you just couldn't. 

Now Harry hadn't done anything but to look around the club for that gorgeous boy. Until he found him. He was sitting in the table and men were surrounding him. They all wanted to touch him, but Louis was too smart for that and would easily avoid any physical contact from them, and would instead do all the touching since that kept him in control. Louis would giggle and would rub their arms, and sometimes would let his fingers linger down their chests.

"Pour me one too, boo." Louis gave the boy who was attending them a fake big smile as he ordered a drink.

"When are you letting me take you out, babe?" The man who was the closest one to Louis said to him.

"Oh, David David honey. You know I would love too, but I'm practically killing myself doing all these new routines for you boys, I have to if I want to get those new Chanel lipsticks and the whole new MAC colection. Besides, I need pretty clothing, which means more rehearsing for me to get paid. You know work..." Louis said with a slight pout as he pretended to fix the neck of the man's shirt and loosened his tie.

"Really baby?, you should have said so earlier..." David said with a bit of concern in his voice, oh he would do anything for precious Louis, so he took out his wallet.

Harry walked around, and he was close enough to witness such a scene.

When Louis recieved the money he squealed and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Thank you, _daddy_."

That one sentence was saved up for large sums of money like that one, and it was rare, pretty rare and Louis made sure to use it when carefully.

Harry chuckled and walked to the bar.

"Brandy and ice." Is all he said, as the bartender handed him his drink he couldn't take his eyes off the baby boy over there.

"Hey, how's that sugar babe called." Harry asked the bartender as he sipped his drink.

The man laughed but answered.

"That's Louis over there. He literally is the princess of this place. You can book a private room with him over there, but I don't know how long will you be on the waiting list." The bartender said as the pointed at the satin red curtain on the other side of the club.

"He's a gorgeous plaything." Harry says.

"We call him Tommo the Tease, see that there, men literally lined up to see him. Now, if you look closely, you'll notice he won't let them touch him."

Harry studied Louis for a little. Louis... now that was a gorgeous fitting name for a sexy twink like Louis.

Louis glanced up to the bar to find that yummy man that was with Andrew a while ago. He was pretty handsome, Louis would admit. He had kissable lips and curly hair that made Louis wanting to touch it. They make eye contact, Harry just smirks and raise up his glass to him. Louis bites his lip and turns to look at the man calling his name, just to fake a small laugh and slap his shoulder as if he was having a great time.

Harry notices Louis' changed outifits, and how he's wearing a skin tight black dress  that's to short, and shows his spectacular  toned legs and great ass with also a back cleavage. 

God, Harry imagines pounding into that premium flesh. 

Louis looks up at him while he's pretending to listen to the guys in front of him, he's surrounded of so many of them and he's already bored.

The boy who was serving them approaches again and whispers something into Louis' ear.

"Excuse me boys, but I really have to go, Nicky needs me." Louis says in a small delicate voice, the he bites his lip as he stands up and sensually walks away from the group of men.

Now, Harry's never been an actual sugar daddy. He's got too many business to take care of, but he can't help but think about that yummy princess. He is all he wants since he left the club two nights ago. Harry sits in his office and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt as he calls his secretary in.

"Yes, Mr. Styles." Laura says as he steps into Harry's office.

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow after lunch. And don't transfer any more calls, they call, I'm on a meeting." Harry says as he takes off his watch.

"Noted, anything else?"

"Oh yes, be sure the jet's ready for tomorrow night, heading to Colombia."

"Yes boss."

"That's all." Harry opens his drawer and starts his MacBook, he's got some emails to send to let know his men the deal was closed succesfully and to the Red Dragon Family for making great business.

 

Louis is taking a bath in his home, a expensive penthouse in the heart of the city, he loves sparkly refreshing water and a martinni, and raises one leg up to watch dropplets of the bubbly water run down his leg. 

Louis shivers as he thinks about that man, it's not about Andrew and making his life a living hell. It's not just about competing with the other boys. It's something else, Louis smacks his lips together, that looked like a real daddy to him. 

And Louis just hoped he could see him again as he ran his finger on the brim of the glass.

 

It's not three weeks later that Harry can take a break and go have some fun, he's driving to the club when excitment hits him.

So not much longer after he's alredy sitting, he is no surprised to find Louis in a similar situaction as last time, surrounded by rich men. But now, what it is impressive is when Louis meets his stare and smirks.

So Harry did the same thing as last time and raised his glass, _cheers._

 

_[The Element of Surprise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbkpfIivnxQ) _

 

 


	3. Bad Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might as well picture Harry as a mixture between Tony Starck and Don Draper, (also, you might want to google that last one if you have never watched Mad Men)

 

 

 

"When are you gonna come live with me?" Alex calls from the bathroom.

Louis rolls his eyes and looks at his legs and then sits on the bed to have a smoke.

"You know I can't darling. I need to be close to the club." Louis lies, as if he would get any man into his appartment.

Alex walks out of the bathroom with his pants on, and his suspenders a hanging down to the side of his legs.

"Your wife's been calling since you got into the shower." Louis says not looking at him, and we have to be out of the room by one. Louis says as he slides up his panties and slides into his dress that had been lying on the floor a second ago.

"Thanks for everything, Al." Louis walks over to him and blows the man a kiss before grabbing his small purse and walks out carrying his shoes.

 

 

 

.......

 

_"Come closer." Louis hears and as he looks around he can see that he is actually in one of the most expensive private rooms in the club. The orange wallpaper and the dim lights, the small stage he's sitting in, the hall that leads you to a big jacuzzi behind a lace curtain, yeah, he's familiar with this one._

_Louis can't put a face to the voice, as it calls him. "Come closer..."_

_Louis looks up from where he is, and there is the man of his dreams, the tall green eyed Daddy he's been dreaming of._

_"Come closer..."_

_And Louis does..._

 

......

 

Right now Louis is walking around his place with his favourite plug deep deep inside, his crystal plug with a diamond encrusted at the end, it makes him feel a little naughty since he rarely wears it, and decides to do his nails himself instead of going to the salon to get his toes and pinkys all pretty.

 

Harry is stuck at his office, the local business is getting a little bit out of hand and he's gotta take care of it quickly. Liam is the closest member of the gang and friends, of his that is trustworthy and will handle his instructions just like he wants. aaand, also his partner at the Styles & Payne advertising company.

"All I'm saying is that we need to cut them off, for a bit. Not letting them get used to it, we hire them for what, a month? Two? Then we can say bye to them and call in the next ones." Niall explains as he le loosens his tie.

Harry scratches his chin and sighs, they've been discussing every detail through over and over, because system seems to be going down rather sooner that later, and he's seen other families deal with this, something he really wants to avoid, there are not many loyal men out there for what Harry needs, he needs discretion, loyalty and good reflexes.

"Alright boys, guess we can do that. But also I'd like if we could change the whole security team, say by tomorrow... can we do that, Liam?" Harry says while standing up and fixing the fists of his shirt.

Liam looks up from his notebook, he's been writing everything down, because they are clearing things up now and Harry can't be bothered with the same issue twice, he's a man of respect and hates it when things don't go clear as water.

"Got it. I'll call you when the delivery it's done, everything's set up for it later tongiht. We'll manage alright." Liam tells Harry since he can see the man grabbing his coat.

"Wouldn't expect less." Harry says and then presses his lips together as he leaves his own office.

 

 

Louis walks around his dresser, and bites his lip while looking around his outfits. He really needs to pick something out now, or else he won't be able to do his make up properly. Louis scrunches his nose and rolls his eyes as he picks a white lace crop top, he can't remember the last time he wore it, it might do with the right shoes... so he shrugs and steps aside to look at himself at the whole body mirror. Yeah, he's decided to be the naughty angel in white, so he smirks.

When Louis walks into the club right now he decides to drop by Nick's office, he eyes the boy he's got as a secretary or assistant, whatever his job is and walks past him directly to the door. The boy panics and stands up to stand in between Louis and the door.

"The boss is busy." The boys says in a tiny voice.

Louis opens his mouth, how dare he. But closes it and smiles briefly before raising a brow.

"Doing what... or who?" 

When the boy doesn't answer Louis smirks and pushes him aside.

"You seem to be new here, darling, he's never busy for me, not for his little Princess." Louis winks and opens the door.

"Princess" is the last thing is heard as he closes the door behind him.

Louis walks with a smile to greet the "Nicky" man, as he calls him, the blue eyed boy goes around the man's desk and takes a sit in his lap.

"You look devine, Princess." Nick says as he presses kisses down Louis' neck.

"I know, Nicky, I know... Listen, I was wondering if..." Louis starts as he makes his eyes bigger and sticks out his lip, then proceeds to keep talking as he runs a hand down Nick's shoulders "... I could get some of my paycheck a little earlier, because you know, I saw the prettiest..."

But Nick was already getting his checkbook out.

"So, I hear that this one important man has been comming to my club. Now, as I see, baby, if rumors are true, he can get me... us, a deal. A  rich deal. So tonight, as a friendly invitation, I've booked him a private session with you princess, can you do this for me? For your Nicky?"

Louis looks down at Nick's hands and how they hold the checkbook, so Louis smiles at him.

"'Course, Nicky." Louis squeals out and kisses the man's chin.

 

Harry smiled as he drove downtown to the club a few hours later, he tried to be discret about it and decided not to brag about his money or power around, which was a lot more compared to everyone in.. he'd like to say the city, but he really meant the country. He didn't needed all those men in there knowing who he was, there was no reason  and they weren't bothering him.

As he stepped inside a security guy approached him.

"Evening, Mr. Styles. The owner of the club is honored to have you as a member, and he'd like to give you a small appreciation of his gratitude. So he'd like to upgrade you to a private room tonight, You won't be disapointed, sir." The  security guy reminded him to Kanye West for some reason, maybe it was the way he talked... but sure. Harry raised his hands in the air.

"Lead the way." Harry walked to the same place the bartender had pointed at the other night, Harry decided not to be _as_ bothered, since all he had been thinking on his way here went to the trash already. Seemed like his name wasn't as safe, but he knew how to keep things under control, and people like owner of that place knowing him had made things easier to handle if they got out of control, Harry had now full power, and he actually questioned himself if the owner, who he hadn't had the pleasure to meet yet, was aware. 

So be it.

 

...

When Louis walks into the room he smirks, the man is sitting there already and Louis stays there for a sec just to see how the man looks down at his watch.

"I'm here." He lets his velvety voice out and makes his way slowly, Louis finds his way to the plataform set as a small stage, the room is just like the one in his dreams.

_"Come closer."_

Louis' eyes go wide and he freezes, his smiles fades as he looks up to the man with chocolate curls and cherry lips.

Louis takes a step forward, Harry doesn't seem impressed as he raises his glass to his lips and the wrist watch he had been looking at a few moments ago shines with the light, white gold and diamond, Louis has seen and owned enough jewellery, but that thing... that's one expensive watch.

"Like the watch?" Harry's voice interrupts his thoughts.

Louis realizes he had been staring, he feels out of place, so he turns his head a side and looks up at Harry's eyes directly.

"Too big for me." Louis says honestly not thinking, he composes himself and  then his smirk returns to his face as he licks his lips.

Harry chuckles at that and leans closer.

"You have to be the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Harry says with his strong deep voice, and okay, chills.

"Well thank you." Louis runs a hand through his hair... "Prettier than Andrew?" Louis's slight french accent comes out as the rolls out his r's, the boy exaggerates a pout and gives Harry a fake sad stare.

Harry sees this is one spoiled princess, but yeah, he can keep up and turn everyone's game if he needs to, 'cause he knows that he might not be the only one on the chase for him. But he'll be the last one, he'll chase Louis for an eternity if he has to as long as it's him and no one else.

"What's your name?"

Louis giggles and looks down as he bites his lip. "Louis." He whispers.

"You are the most beautiful angel on earth, Louis." Harry says as he takes Louis' small wrist in his big hand. 

Louis doesn't notice the warm contact, Harry is touching him but not in a threatening way, the next second, Harry is sliding his watch to his wrist. It's one heavy pretty thing, too big on him it can slip off easily.

Louis frown as Harry stands up.

"Where are you going?" Louis stands up, Harry hasn't even had a proper look at his revealing outfit.

"Well... tomorrow I might be waking up in South America... who knows." Harry gives Louis a genuine smile as he puts on his coat.

"You haven't told me your name yet. It's only fair, I've told you mine." Louis might be a little pissed, is he not enough to keep the man's attention? The man stands in front of him, all tall and manly he takes Louis' small hand and kisses it as he whispers.

"Harry." And well.

Louis sighs, charming man with dimples, oh God.

"My Harry?" Louis is giving Harry that pouty look again as he steps on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

......

Harry did woke up in South America after a long flight he had to close the new deal with the cartel personally, as the plane landed Liam was already waiting for him on the hangar, with tight security surrounding him, Harry walked out the plane to Liam as the man was offering him aspirine and a glass of crystal water.

"They're already waiting."

When the meeting was done Harry wanted to sleep for days, three translators and about two hours of negotiation, he was so done. Not being able to get some breakfast, he hopped into the plane again, his company was hosting a gala that night, and he'd barely make it on time.

"Tell me again why?" Harry groaned as the flight attendant poured him a glass of wine.

"Well, we somehow have to justify why we're millionaires." Liam tsks.

"But we are not millionaires, we are billionaires." Harry may or may not be a little drunk since he never complains, and he has been drinking all day.

"Yeah, well, advertising only allow us to be millionaires. The billions come from business like this." Liam laughs a little.

It was true, Styles & Payne made them filthy rich, specially since they were know for all the Coca-cola ads on tv. But mafia business, that gave them not just twice the money, but twice the power.

...

Nick asked Louis later if he had gotten Harry at his feet as other "kind of" powerful men were, that's how Nick worked, he'd send Louis to rich and powerful men, make them fall for Louis and then, that mostly meant favours and any kind of disposition. But no one had nearly as much power or money like Harry did, Nick was well aware of that, he had some friends who knew exactly who was Harry Styles "the ad man", the had seen his other face, and Nick wanted a piece.

Nick almost slapped Louis  when he told him that Harry barely looked at him, what Nick wanted was for Harry to keep coming back, then slowly introduce himself at him. And if Harry didn't showed interest, then what kind of promise was left?

Of course Louis had an idea, so he decided to keep the watch thing out, and thought about his Harry all night, because he actually meant it when he asked Harry if he was his.

Louis doesn't really care much about _his Nicky_ anymore, and he hasn't for about a week now. Louis has been wanting to call in sick all morning, but Mr. Handsome there could be coming any night, and since he's only seen him twice, he's looking forward for the third oacasion. His approach it's already planned.

Louis saw  Harry  a week after that night, and still the man would only stare but wouldn't get any closer, and Louis lingered for his attention as every man would linger for his own. Every men desired Louis and he knew that the man, Harry, _his_ Harry,  wasn't an exception, so what was wrong?

Louis presented a new number that night, made sure to look extra hot, which was nearly impossible. Harry was devouring him with the eyes, he could tell. That night, when he went back to his dressing room he found a big floral arrangement and the card read: _"Looked so pretty, your Harry. xx."_

And Louis couldn't believe it as he found himself getting excited on what he was planning for the next time he saw him, because really, it was the first time he was planning something like this...

Harry ran a hand through his curls and licked his lips as he was being directed to his table, just when he took out his cigarette pack, all the lights turned down and suddenly the spotlight was on him.

[Inspo. Set the mood. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH3oOVKt0WI)

"Happy birthday to youuuu. Happy birthday to youuuu. Happy birthday Mr. President, Happy birthday to youuu..." Louis walked out as he sang, staring directly at Harry, wearing a white corset and with silk panties, a pair of lace high stockings ran up to his knee and he had a red sash on with the word _"Princess"_ on it. 

Louis sat on his lap and giggled, Harry did not expected Louis pulling out a Marilyin Monroe number. And well, the boy only looked prettier everytime he saw him.

"Happy birthday." Louis whispered as he gave Harry a peck, and then Harry noticed the plastic tirara he was wearing. 

Suddenly their bubble bursted as everyone clapped and cheered and the lights went back to normal. Harry was brought a tray with a cuban cigar and a vodka. 

"Let me get that for you." Harry heard the angelic boy say as he saw Louis' small hands grab the cigar and stick it in his mouth as he lit it up with the other.

Harry took a drag and looked at the gorgeous creature in his lap. He had done it, he had Louis there, practically offering himself, and it was pretty great.

"Thank you, Princess." Harry smiled down at him.

"Welcome, _Daddy_."

There was it, the word that made Harry's blood turn cold for a second, in a pleasant way.

"You know, I feel like the luckiest fake birthday boy in the whole world." Harry can't help but grin at this kind of thing, that regularly makes him roll his eyes at the ridiculos attention, but right now, he loves it.

Louis just pressed himself against Harry's middle and inhaled Harry's calming scent.

Louis looked at him through his eyelashes and tilted his head, pretty kitty.

He licked his lips and switched positions, as in he was now with his knees open to the sides, and his bum on Harry's knees.

"I like you." Louis simply says as he runs a finger along Harry's jaw. 

Harry takes another drag of the cigar.

"I like you too doll, a lot."

That makes Louis smile as he leans in to press a kiss on the man's jaw.

Sure, every boy in the goddamn club was watching them, watching Louis all over that man, throwing himself at him, and also every visitor, it was impressive watching the two of them interact, watching Louis touching him and being touched.

 _Everyone_ watched them and it seemed almost tragic, Louis giggled in the man's lap as he ran a hand through those curls, and squirmed when Harry pinched his hip teasingly, and Louis never pulled away.

And Nick, Nick didn't liked what he saw, not at all.

 


	4. The less I know the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short I know, but sexy stuff will definitely happen on the next chapter, just wanted to update.

 

 

 

Harry sat in his office, the _other_ office, and closed his eyes, he savored the taste of Louis' lips and thought about how addicted he already was. He did it to keep himself sane before opening them and opening his left drawer, where his favourite gun was waiting patiently, cold and loaded.

He unbuttons the first three buttons of his white shirt, finishes his rum in one last gulp and gets out of the room slamming the door shut. With careful steps he walks to the "conference room", and spots Liam waiting outside holding his bible, his old notebook.

"Nothing yet?" Harry asks casually.

He takes a moment to look around, he's always like this company better, the building seems cozier, he doesn't like to call it headquarters but he supposes it's a proper name. He likes it better because everything is different, the clothing also seem to change, even if it is not on purpose, he loves that the job requieres it.

Liam looks like a gangster from the fifty's with his brown suspenders and a shoulder holster identical to the one Harry tends to wear, but not tonight; in fact everyone kind of reminds him of that one movie with Al Pacino, or the other film by Tarantino. 

"Mh, the lad looks like he's about to piss himself, but he hasn't said a word." 

"Well, I'm here now." And he proceeds to open the door.

And there it is, the sight looks like it properly belongs to a movie. A young man is tied to a wooden chair, a lamp hanging over his head and the whole room is dark. About eight of his men are surrounding him, studying him.

"What a night, lads. I had the feeling something was about to come before I made any plans." Harry says with a sarcastic laugh, and stares directly at the man.

"Name." He says once, and then his smile fades after 30 seconds of silence, one of his men goes to slap him with the back of his own gun, but Harry stops him with a simple hand move.

"Ah ah." He says and shuts his eyes one more time and scratches his temple with the same hand that's holding his weapon using the thumb.

That makes the man in the chair look up to finally make eye contact with him.

"I've never seen you before. I don't fucking know who you are. 'Till today you simply didn't exist. So I actually wonder what the fuck you are doing right here right now. Now, before I have to waste anymore breath on asking anyone else what we MAY know, why don't you tell me..." Harry keeps his voice calm and his face emotionless. 

Harry took a moment before he decided to put down his gun on the table next to him. 

"Okay." A sigh and then a much louder version of him room echoed. "LIAM." 

In a second Liam read aloud all the information they had about the captive.

After a minute Harry decided that he felt tired, he had to reconsider if three hours of sleep were the best for him.

"I don't care what you do to him, I don't give a fuck about anything. If I have to come back here to do it myself, everyone in here is in big trouble." He takes his gun back and takes out a cigarette, Liam throws him a lighter and walks out of the room with Liam following close behind.

"Now that he's seen both of our faces and that we are releasing all the advertising for the Johnson & Johnson's new product, with that big conference,  he can't get out of the building. I mean-fuck Liam, how the hell did he get here, you know what I don't wanna know, that's why we have people to worry about that stuff, TO PREVENT." Harry throws his fag to the ground before stepping on it.

"I promise this will be solved in less that 12 hours."

"Well, make it 8. Our flight gets off in 9."

They keep walking towards the front door and they're greeted by the his personal bodyguard and the security team.

"Jarvis." Harry addresses  the second person that he knows and literally trusts his life too.

"Harry." he receives a curt nod.

"Get the car started and take my luggage out. Take me home." Harry doesn't even looks at him as Niall helps him to get on his coat and hands him his hat.

.

.

.

"When will I see you again 'Arry?" Louis' angelical voice questions him as he enjoys the touch of the younger one.

Harry looked down and thought about how adorable that frown looked on Louis.

"Soon." Harry whispered and leaned to kiss the creases on his forehead. 

"But you're my favourite..." Louis said looking down to Harry's big hand.

"Yeah? Is that why you made my birthday today?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows.

"I'm royalty. I'm allowed to do anything I want, don't you agree my 'Arry?" Louis says this time twisting all the rings on Harry's fingers.

"Definitely." Harry simply adored Louis' accent and the way he rolled the r's. Loved the way he referred to him as his'.

.

Oh, and how Harry longed for Louis' touch. And now his least favorite part was when he had to leave the club. Louis said goodbye to him reluctantly and he wondered if he's ever felt that way about someone.

And then there he was, after arranging some other meetings for both of his business, a quick visit to the interrogatory and about to go home.

 

.

.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick hissed as soon as Louis stepped into the dressing rooms.

"Nick."Louis squirmed away from his touch. "You told me how important people in here are, what the fuck with you." Louis looked up to the man with fake innocence as he sweetly explained, although Nick was getting on his nerves.

 

"Let go you stupid bitch!" "You were just using MY curling iron!"

 

"Looks like you need to fix that." Louis pointed at the girls having an argument a few steps from them, and he practically ran to his private room, that making him reconsider his attitude, it was Nick after all who saved him from the same issues.

He quickly stripped from his pretty attire and admired himself in the mirror he pinched the skin on his thighs and decided to go straight to the store to buy one of those DVD's with home routines, and might as well get something for his Harry, he's dying to see the man in a pure silk shirt, as expensive as it could be, he could use more lingerie... he smiled at the thought of a shopping day. He looked at his plastic Tiara and sighed, feeling suddenly so sick that he wore that when it was Nick the one who gave it to him on a particular kinky night... gross.

He left the club wearing simple jean shorts and a striped t shirt, and walked around trying to get a taxi to stop. He knew that today wasn't going to be cheap, but for the first time he didn't even thought about that.

 

Having two flight in less than 24 hours and a public conference was not an easy thing, he had Louis constantly on his mind and he was willing to sacrifice his sleeping to go see him. But it wasn't until a week later that he was able to.

"Mr. Tomlinson is waiting for you." Harry was greeted by the host as he was escorted towards the private rooms.

This room was a lot bigger than the last one, and being there was far from expensive, he scanned the room. Same metallic orange wallpaper, dim lights same platform same same jacuzzi, ah and he sees that there is also a king sized bed. He frowns, until he turns to the other side, there's also a small bar, and Louis is sitting in the counter holding a glass.

He takes off his jacket and carelessly throws it to the nearest chair.

"'Arry." Louis says excitedly and hops down from the counter.

That's when Harry notices Louis' tight pastel pink leather booty shorts, and they way they hugged Louis legs perfectly.

Louis brings the glass up and stops right in front of him.

"It was a weird coincidence that I was hanging out in the back where all the security cameras are, everyone's eyes are glued to the impressive Ferrari that just arrive, and I knew it had to be you." Louis gives him a seductive smile. 

"Bourbon?" Louis offers the glass and Harry chuckles but takes the glass.

"Where have you been?" Louis tries to be so casual about it.

"Just business, babe." Harry says looking up at the ceiling, just thinking about it makes him feel twice as tired. Louis practically sat on his lap and wiped a drop of Harry's drink that ran by the corner of Harry's natural cherry lips.

Harry keeps a steady grip on Louis' waist as the younger one plays with his curls, they're particularly touchy, Louis kissing him from time to time and Harry biting his lip every time. Louis unbuttons Harry's shirt and notices the multiple tattoos on the man's body.

"Like the tats?" Harry says hotly in his ear and Louis feels goosebumps.

"I like you more. But guess they're hot." Louis confesses placing a kiss in Harry's jaw.

"You are a sin." Harry says to him, pinching his thigh now that Louis is straddling Harry properly.

Louis notices how tired Harry looks and helps him out of his shinny black shoes, Harry pinches his nose trying his best not to yawn.

"'Arry, let's go lie down in the bed for a little, the heels I wore today were so pretty and so painful." Louis tugs on Harry's shirt before standing up himself.

They talk a little and when Harry falls asleep Louis says nothing, makes no effort to wake him up, just stares at him, traces Harry's feature withe delicate movements and notices that his 'Arry looks vulnerable, sleeping peacefully. Just the kind of situations Nick is always looking forward.

Louis just makes sure the door is locked and that his phone is off, before climbing back to the bed and resting his head on Harry's chest.

Harry jolts awake and blinks repeatedly trying to remember.

"You fell asleep on me, daddy." Louis is sitting right beside him.

"Louis, oh God. How long did I fell asleep." 

"Not long, little more than an hour..."

"Fuck." Harry mutters looking down at his watch, a new one Louis notices. 

"You looked like you needed it, you know... business." Louis mocks him a little, but he really means it.

"I have to go." 

"Oh 'Arry..." Louis says in a fake mad tone.

"I'll come get you tomorrow." Harry takes both of his hands and kisses them both gently.

Louis walks to the to get Harry's jacket and seems pretty heavy for a simple suit jacket, and just before Harry looks up to him where he's putting his shoes one, he sees it, peaking from the inside pocket... a gun.

But he tried to not look scared nor nervous, he shrugs it off and kind of understands Nick's important deal... he pretends he hasn't seen a thing and walks over to Harry to hand it to him. He helps him fix the neck and fists and looks up through his thick mascara covered eyelashes to him Harry staring at him lovingly. 

He's about to open his mouth but Harry is quick to wrap his arms around him and gently covers his Louis' lips with his own.

"Tomorrow." Harry says when they separate.

"Tomorrow, 'Arry." Louis gives Harry one last kiss and then Harry rushes out.

.

.

 

"So nothing happened." Nick tried to be calm as he questions Louis, he knows that Louis is all Harry's got eyes for, he needs Louis and only Louis, he's realized.

"He was staring at his phone for half of the time." Louis shrugs. 

"He wasn't interested then?" Nick raises a brow.

"No, no. He was, he wouldn't let me get up from his lap."

"What did you talked about?"

Louis can't tell Nick that Harry fell asleep, he can't because he knows Nick will think about how Harry trust Louis enough to fall asleep, he can't tell him about the gun because Nick will pester him about how Harry fell asleep and he didn't went trough his stuff to find something they could both use.

"Sex." Louis simply says. "And then about politics."

Well, it was kind of true, Harry talked about ow his grandfather was an important politic a while ago, and how he discovered that the system was lacking some strategy... 

And it all made sense if he added the "business", the gun, the deal Nick tried to get. Harry was no ordinary business man...

"Oh Louis." Nick groaned.

"What was I supposed to do? Tie him to the bed and give him a blowjob as i play some weird trick on him to get the "information" you keep talking about? i mean, how am I supposed to know that he's told me the things you wanna know. He stares at my ass and drinks bourbon." Louis tries to act mad, and it's working.

"Oh Princess... it looks like we both need to rest. Go home." Says loosing the battle.

Louis leans down and presses a wet kiss to the man's nose.

"Bye Nicky." 

"Night, princess."

 

 

Liam wanted to rip his hair out when he hears Harry talk about Louis for the first time, he knows that once Harry's got a plan or makes a decision it's hard to change his mind, that's exactly why he admires his dee thinking before any one of those is made or ordered.

And right now he's asking Liam to send the new Chanel fur coat he's seen in a magazine and to send it to the club.

"Harry, are you sure?" Liam asks reluctantly, but he is already calling Niall on speed dial to go buy it.

"Definitely." Harry breathes out leaning back on his leather chair.


	5. He looks like fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts

It was almost time to open the club when the messenger awaits on the lobby. Every boy is curious, packages are always interesting... and there's only one. One and so many boys hoping it's for them. 

Zayn is there, being the one who let the messenger in, keeping quiet. And if in five minutes he's not here-

Louis comes rushing, big bag hanging from his shoulder, he kicks off his heels and, curious as well, walks to where the crowd is reunited. 

"Oh, there he is." Zayn says to the messenger, who is a little nervous since all of them boys practically cornered him. He was strictly ordered to not leave until the package was delivered to Louis and Louis only, and noticing that Zayn was in sort of charge, he had no idea if he owned the club or something alike, he told him calmly and the only answer was to wait, "oh Louis could be here in ten minutes, maybe and hour... or he might not come at all. Here we are never sure..." Zayn said. And that made him slightly more nervous. Boss would kill him. But then Louis walked in and even he could recognize that indeed was him. Maybe it was the fact that the room fell quiet, or maybe the sort of halo surrounding the boy. 

Zayn smirked from where he was standing with his arms crossed. He walked to meet Louis a few steps from everyone. 

"What's going on Zaynie?" Louis asked as he hugged the bartender and the proceded to kiss his cheek.

"Package for you. Want me to pour you something?" Zayn walked past Louis to the back of the counter.

"You know I love wine." Louis smiled and dropped his bag on the floor. 

Now, he was used to receiving gifts and all sorts of things, but this time it seemed like a big deal. And he already had someone in mind. 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" The man stood up and soon Louis was standing in front of him.

"That would be me, yes."

"Oh.. eh, Mr. Styles sent a package for you, if you could kindly sign here." The man offered a pen and a pad. 

Louis bit his lip, and with a smile signed his name. He could tell the man was nervous.

"Thank you... erm-" 

"Fred, Mr. Tomlinson. Fred Johnson." God, Louis had a magic spell on everybody. 

"Well, thank you Fred Johnson for delivering this to me, and to be so kind to wait. I must let Harry know how kind you've been." And with a blush, the man hurried to get out and report as soon as posible.

Zayn came back holding Louis' glass, one which Louis accepted happily. He took a sip, and sat down. Now, all of them boys want to see, so Louis doesn't hold back on bragging, but still ignores, everyone but his only friend Zayn. 

Carefully he rips off the brown paper to reveal the big black letters reading CHANEL.

He gasps and then bites his lip for the big reveal. And there it is, a precious Chanel coat, limited edition, from the newest collection. Nearly impossible to get (Louis doesn't know all of this until later). 

The card is right there as well. 

And Zayn being the best friend Louis could have made, and since every boy in the club had thought they could be rude to him at least once, felt happy for the boy and helped feeding the fire. 

"Well, read it."

Louis winks at him as he grabs the card. 

"My lovely Louis, I haven't been able to get you off my mind as I also don't want to. Wear this and think of me. Your 'Arry."

Some boys felt upset, some couldn't hide their envy as they glared at Louis. Some felt sad no man had ever done anything similar.

"He's the one from the flowers?" Zayn asked loudly.

"Yeah." Louis smiled, he squeezed Zayn's shoulder and stood up. "Thank you for the wine, Zaynie." was all he said before making his was to his private dressing room. 

 

.

Harry sighed as his phone kept ringing, probably Liam out there. The business was doing good, yeah. Advertising was okay. 

But the man they had been holding down a few days back turned out to be an informant, they discovered his vehicle not far from where they caught him spying on them on a private reunion. For who? was the real question... Harry had many enemies, but also many allies. A few phone calls, if it was serious, maybe the would have to cash a favor. 

"Styles." He finally answered. 

"Harry, it's me, uh, Niall. I know you said to not be bothered... but Liam need to have a word with you and this is the first time you answer a call in hours." 

"Where are you."

"Just come to the bar."

 

They owned a few bars in the city, another smart way to laundry money, great drinks have never been cheap and he knows a fair share of celebrities and holds important meetings in there to give it enough fame. The one Niall means is the biggest one of them all, since, yeah, he also holds private meeting on the private room the bar offers. 

He looks down at his watch and opens his drawer to take his gun out, he feels like being a light traveler. If it was a risky situation Liam would have found a way to communicate in a matter of seconds. 

He greets the valet boy with a nod. The place is closed now, perfect for this kind of things. 

As soon as he walks in there's Niall helping him out his coat and turning around and snapping his fingers to the bartender "Whisky. Neat." and gestures to Harry.

Harry presses his lips together and raises both of his eyebrows surprised.

"Harry, Harry... i hope you're not mad I disturbed you when obviously you didn't wanted to be disturbed. Look-"

"You can stop kissing his ass now." Liam said form behind. "I take full responsibility, Jesus Niall. I'm the boss too."

"Yeah but he's in trouble." Niall tried to whisper. Failing. 

Harry took out the cigarette he was about to light from his mouth.

"What the hell, I'm in trouble? He asked not bothering to be irritated by this, he was actually a bit amused. 

"Just go Niall." Liam rubbed his temple.

Harry grabbed his drink from the tray, and the boy almost tripped trying to get away as fast as possible.

 

Everyone was fearing a mad Harry. 

Liam wasn't too worried being him the only one who could deal with him while angry. 

But amazingly surprising Harry didn't even frowned. He took a seat and sipped his drink. 

"It's your boy." Liam said seriously.

At that Harry almost flipped.

"He owns a rara Chanel coat and suddenly his boss has a connection with an enemy family?"

"What? Liam, the coat it's completely an innocent thing. If you're mentioning this because of the attention it brings, i have to say on his defense that he brings enough attention to hi on his own. About his boss, the guy is a total jackass."

"Okay, let's forget about it. I'm suspicious, but I kind of have to, that's my job. I'm just asking to be less flashy on the gifts. Or try a different thing, our delivery guy says every boy in the club was there waiting to see package. As for the boss, he gives me a very bad feeling."

"Liam for fucks sake."

"I guess you don't run an important mafia gang if you're not a little smart. I'll give you that. I trust you, just not you in love."

"I'm not-"

"We have a business brunch tomorrow. Don't miss it this time, please. Clients have to see your face once in a while, this is big, we're discussing radio spots." Liam cuts him off, not believing what he was about to say, not wanting to get involved with that too. 

Harry groans remembering the brunch. He'd have to hit the gym earlier, and he was looking forward to spend the night with a certain exotic blue eyed boy. He was dying to see to coat on him, and maybe the coat and nothing else on his body.

"Come out Niall, I'm not mad." Harry mumbled before a blond head popped out from the back of the door. 

"What about another glass, huh boss?" Niall offered.

"Bring it."


End file.
